War Of The Powerful
War of the Powerful used to be written by BerrySundaeTheHedgehog and edited by User:MissAquaAnime. Since BerrySundaeTheHedgehog is now rather busy, this story is co-authored by User:MissAquaAnime and User:WildgirlN. ES also is writing things too because he has like 6 characters in the story. We got permission from the creators of the fan characters before writing this. If you want your fan character(s) in this, just ask! However, we are getting a lot of characters in this story, especially in the rebellion. So unless you're one of the co-authors, please submit only one character per user to the rebellion from now on. (Neutral, Elizabeth's Kingdom and Other characters welcome.) There are four sides: -Elizabeth's Kingdom *Elizabeth the Hedgehog (Obviously part of her own kingdom) *Berry-Sundae The Hedgehog (Elizabeth's guard, loyal to Elizabeth) *Princess Lissa the Hedgehog (Presumably allied with Elizabeth) *Betha the Hedgehog (Comes from the future, joins Elizabeth without really knowing what she's done) -Neutral *Shadow the Hedgehog (Part of G.U.N.) *Rouge the Bat (Part of G.U.N.) *Scarabus Algato (Protects the timeline, attacks anyone who tries to mess with it) *Star the Hedgehog (Berry-Sundae's friend, doesn't really want to get involved) -Rebellion *Wildcat the Bumblecat (Thinks Elizabeth is a stuck-up jerk) *Cythan Algato (Thinks Elizabeth is a pathetic excuse for royalty. He also hates her for hurting his girlfriend.) *Alphus DeNiro (Hates Elizabeth for messing with his homeland and stuff) *Professor Technik (Hates Elizabeth for forcing him to use his research in evil ways) *Electric Sparx (Hates Elizabeth for being a threat to the safety of the planet, or something like that) *Cogs the Cat (Wants the reward money for taking Elizabeth down) *Misteria the Hedgewolf (Just wants some action and the chance to rek Elizabeth) *Gemini the Fox (Also wants the reward money for taking Elizabeth down) -Other *Nightmare (Trucing with Cythan and friends to take down Elizabeth, whom he absolutely despises, but he isn't technically allied with the rebellion.) * Janus Algato (Cythan's son from the future, doesn't really pick a side, per se) Chapter 1 - A Peaceful Tea Party (Berry-SundaeTheHedgehog) August, 3001. Lissa giggled slightly as she held her tea-cup daintily in her hand, "So how is the kingdom going?" She asked, taking a sip. "Alright, I guess." Elizabeth said with a shrug and took a gulp of her tea, "However, my guards have been seeing some rather..." Elizabeth's tone changed to something far more menacing "Suspicious mobians. Isn't that right Berry?" She looked over to Berry who stood guarding the two princesses, "Yes, the guards have observed who seems to be some wanted mobians. Even some with two million coin bounties!" She said and finished her sentence slight frown. "Though I think the real threats are closer than you think." She snarled, eyeing Lissa down before going back to her normal cheery face. "It's about time to go your highness." Berry smiled at Elizabeth, but as they headed out Lissa gave one last grin, "I do hope one them isn't a certain mage." She hissed before laughing in an elegant manner. "Ugh. I hate that girl." Berry groaned on the way back to Elizabeth's kingdom, "She's always scheming something, I just know it!" She continued looking more irritated, "Anyway, are you sure you won't need me to guard you on your next G.U.N. mission?" Berry asked Elizabeth who laughed in response, "I don't need to be baby-sat Berry, plus Shadow and the others will protect me if there's anyone who would dare to attack me." Berry relaxed a bit, "That's true I guess." She sighed, "Have a good time." Chapter 2 - Just A Simple G.U.N. Mission (Berry-SundaeTheHedgehog) "What's our mission?" Elizabeth lent of Rouge's shoulder staring down at the clipboard she held, "My favourite kind- treasure hunting." Rouge replied grinning widely, "Don't go off taking any for yourself!" Elizabeth said, causing both of the girls to laugh. Shadow cleared his throat, "Are we ready to go?" He said, slightly irritated."Yeah, but where's Omega?" Elizabeth looked around herself confused, "Repairs. Had an oil-leak." Shadow sighed, "But we will continue this mission anyway. G.U.N. has jets set up for us. Let's go." Elizabeth strapped on her leather seat-belt, whilst making sure her headset was functioning. "Can you guys hear me?" She asked, starting the engines. "Sure can!" Rouge replied, "Race you to the place. It's marked on the map." She smirked, but Elizabeth was up for the challenge"You are on!" The two girls sped off, leaving Shadow in the dust he sighed before starting up his own engine, "Do you even know what we are looking for, Rouge?" He questioned, but she was quick to reply, "Not really, I know it's an artifact of great power. Let's see here... It's in the shape on an eye, with a blue sapphire in the centre, how gorgeous! Oh! It's a necklace as well! How great would that look on me?" Shadow raised his eyebrow, "It's an artifact, not some designer jewelry, Rouge!" He sighed. "It was a joke darling." Rouge pouted, "Stop being so serious all the time." Elizabeth's jet was the first to land, "Yes! I win!" She shouted, making Rouge laugh,"Only because of having a head-start." "Yeah right!" Elizabeth retorted, "I totally won." Shadow jumped out if his jet, staring at the lush jungle that surrounded them. Crickets and birds chirped like an orchestra and the whole place felt alive. "This is the place." He pulled out a digital map, "Hey, we are close to the artifact." Elizabeth gasped, "Oh yeah, the mission!" Brushing past a few vines, Elizabeth spotted a temple. "There it is!" She pointed, "Let's go!" Chapter 3 - "Pathetic Excuse For Royalty" (wildgirlN) Cythan sat under a tree, looking forward but not focusing on what was in front of him. An arm was dangled in front of him, then another arm, and finally a head as well. Getting no reaction from Cythan, the owner of the arms and head shouted, "Hey!" Cythan startled and focused on Wildcat hanging in front of him. He glared at her. "Get down from there, beecat." He grabbed her arm and yanked her down from the tree. "Oof!" Wildcat crumpled onto the ground and immediately jumped to her feet, her hair covered with grass. "What are you even doing? Staring into space?" she asked, brushing some of the grass off her bangs. "I'm thinking," Cythan corrected. "Now leave me alone." "What'cha thinking about?" Wildcat shook grass off one of her wings. Cythan sighed, gave in, and looked at Wildcat. "Do you know who Princess Elizabi-- er, Elizabeth is?" Wildcat rolled her eyes. "Of course! Who doesn't ''know about her?!" Cythan ignored that question. "I'm planning to take down her kingdom. She's a jerk and a pathetic excuse for royalty. Everyone would be better off without her." "Neat!" Wildcat plopped down beside him and looked up at him. "Can I help?" Cythan looked skeptical. "You'd be more of a hindrance than a help." "No, I wouldn't!" Wildcat protested. "Name one thing you can do that I couldn't do better and more easily," Cythan challenged. "Fit through the pipeways in Elizabeth's castle to spy on her," Wildcat replied. "I don't need to fit through pipeways. I can ''teleport," Cythan pointed out. "Yea, but you have to be concentrated and know exactly where you're going," Wildcat said. "You don't know exactly where you would be going because you've never been in Elizabeth's castle before. Plus, you're unlikely to be fully concentrated if you're trying to make a battle plan. And ''I'm a lot smaller than you, so I can actually hide in corners instead of being spotted and killed off." Cythan banged his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "All right, fine. You can help me take down Elizabeth, you can crawl through pipeways. Happy?" "For now," Wildcat replied mildly. "Then kindly get out of here and stop distracting me before I strangle you," Cythan growled. Wildcat decided it was time to leave. "Okay, see you later!" She flew away. Cythan sighed in relief as his Wildcat-induced headache disappeared. Chapter 4 - Betha's Quest (wildgirlN) ''Some 50 years into the future... Betha flipped quietly through the pages of the ancient book of the Eleweth Family History. She briefly glanced at her own uncomplete section at the end of the book, then flipped back a few pages. She settled on what had always been the most fascinating section to her; the section about Princess Elizabeth. Her namesake, and yet the most mysterious character in the entire book. The entire section only totaled a couple pages, but Betha had read them so many times she knew them by heart. Apparently, Princess Elizabeth had risen to power at a very young age when her older brother gave up the throne. Then, before she was even a legal adult, she had been overthrown and her throne given to an older family member. She then got married to a childhood sweetheart and had a few kids, but then was assasinated before she reached her 30's. Betha had always felt sorry for her namesake. To be murdered by some wacko before even reaching 30! It truly was horrible. Betha had asked her grandmother about the incident, but her grandmother was only a little girl at that time, and remembered nothing of her mother's death. Betha sighed and closed the book. It's too bad that nobody could have saved Elizabeth. Her guards must have left her after she was overthrown, so she would have been totally defenseless. If only Betha could go back and save her. Then Elizabeth would have had a chance to live a good life, and maybe even continue being a princess. Hmm... Betha jumped to her feet, then tripped over her dress and flung the book across the floor. Impractical long dresses. She clambered to her feet and replaced the book on the shelf. Then she hurried out of the room, going as fast as a princess could go, and hurried down the steps to the castle cellar. She snuck through the passage next to the crates and entered the secret room. Oh yea, there was that too. The secret room. The only thing that remained from the era of Elizabeth since Betha's mother had completely remodeled the castle. Not to mention the most interesting place in the entire castle. Betha was already hooked on her idea. She could go back to the past and save Elizabeth's throne! She had a fairy guide to help her. Surely the rebels who overthrew her weren't that tough. She could save Elizabeth and be back in the present before dinner. Still excited at the idea of doing something important, Betha pulled out the big machine that was hidden in the corner. She switched it on and turned the numbers to August 3001, the season where Elizabeth was overthrown. Then, with all the foolishness of a fourteen-year-old, she hiked up her skirts and jumped into the time machine. Chapter 5 - The Plot Thickens (ElectricSparx) Nightmare watched from the Rift. "HM... So THe aRCHMaGuS iS GoiNG To TaKe DoWN THaT PaTHeTiC eLiZaBeTH... THe oNLY BeiNG i DeSPiSe MoRe THaN aNYTHiNG eLSe..." Meanwhile, Janus had collected all the Time Stones in the future. "Finally," he said, "I have gathered all of the Time Stones! Maybe now I'll actually find some purpose to my life!" As he spoke, the Stones glowed, and suddenly, he was whisked through time, 50 years in the past! Landing in a section of a random jungle, he was thankfully nowhere near anyone important. "Well, so that's what time travel is like, huh?" He said, getting up and brushing off dust. "Interesting. Perhaps the Stones sent me here for a reason..." He looked over aways, and saw a temple! "A temple? Maybe it's got something important... I should check it out." Running over to the temple, he had no idea what he was getting himself into... Meanwhile, Scar was sleeping, when suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the flow of time. "Hmm, a disturbance. Those only happen when someone is time travelling..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a Time Stone. It was glowing. "Yep, someone's time travelling. I better go check this out and make sure they don't try to mess with anything..." Jumping down from the tree he had been sleeping in, he ran off to go find the mysterious time traveler. Meanwhile, Cythan was concocting a plan to raid Elizabeth's castle. But it was missing something. Cythan decided to take a trip to North Island, and visit his old friend, Professor Technik. Perhaps the professor could add that missing element to his plan. Pulling out a strange ring, he chanted a spell and threw it into the air. The ring grew to the size of a Giant Ring! Getting on the ring, he flew off towards North Island. Up in the skies, a starfighter was flying towards North Island. But this was no ordinary starfighter. It was the starfighter owned by Electric Sparx, and Alphus happened to be hitching a ride for some reason. "You're sure it was her?" ES said to Alphus. "Positive." Alphus replied. "Elizabeth's on North Island again. And you know what happened last time she was there! But she's got backup this time..." "Backup?" "Yeah, I saw her land with some black and red hedgehog, and some bat girl. They were heading into the jungle, and that jungle contains a temple with a VERY powerful artifact." "Hm. And Elizabeth wants this artifact for her plans of world domination, you say?" "That's what I'm thinking." "We'd better go tell Technik all of this... Hey, isn't that Cythan down there?" "What's he doing flying towards North Island?" "I wouldn't know. But we'll meet up with him when we land there. Hang on tight, Alphus!" Chapter 6 - Time-Traveling Princess (wildgirlN) August 3001. Betha clambered out of the time machine. At first, she thought it hadn't worked. She was still in the secret room. But then she looked over and saw that the placement of some of the objects in the room was different. She really had ''gone back in time! She scrambled out of the secret room and up the stairs. The castle walls were in bad condition, a sharp contrast to the clean walls of the castle in the present. She headed down the hall and stopped. Where would the princess be? In her throne room? In her bedroom? She decided to look in the throne room first and headed in that direction. The throne room was a messy, dirtied room, and Elizabeth wasn't there. Betha gently shut the doors and headed towards the dining room to look in there. Before she could continue, however, she was grabbed by a pink hedgehog in a colorful outfit and held in place. "Who are you?" the girl demanded. "I haven't seen you around here before." Betha squinted. Was this Princess Elizabeth? If so, she certainly was strong. "Uhh... Are you Princess Elizabeth?" she asked as politely as possible. "No, my name is Berry-Sundae. I am the leader of the royal guard, and I demand to know who you are and why you are here," the girl retorted. Betha self-consciously brushed her quills out of her face. "M-My name is Betha... I came from the future in a time machine... to warn the princess of something..." "Can you prove that you came here from the future?" Berry-Sundae asked. "Yes... Come down into the cellar and I'll show you the time machine," replied Betha. Betha led Berry-Sundae down into the cellar and showed her the time machine. She proceeded to turn it on and flick the buttons back and forth. "This time machine is here in my timeline too," explained Betha. Berry-Sundae inspected the time machine closely, then stepped back. "All right, I believe you," she said, looking down at Betha. "So... what was it that you would like to tell the princess?" Betha opened her mouth to tell her, but then redecided. "No offense, ma'am, but how do I know you're really the leader of the royal guard? I would like to tell the princess personally, if you don't mind." Berry-Sundae frowned. "All right, you may tell her in person. But she's off on a mission to find an artifact right now, so you'll have to stay here until she comes back." Betha's heart beat faster. Did Princess Elizabeth get attacked on this mission? The book didn't say. But there was nothing she could do at this point. "Yes, ma'am. I will stay here until the princess comes back." Berry-Sundae finally let go of Betha's collar. "I'll have one of the maids prepare a room for you." She walked away, leaving Betha in the cellar. Chapter 7 - Searching For The Artifact (wildgirlN) "Ugh... why did this artifact have to be in the jungle?" whined Rouge. "We're almost there," Shadow pointed out. Rouge wiped her forehead with her glove. "That's good... I can't wait to get my hands on that artifact." They reached the temple. It consisted of many pillers holding up a stone ceiling. It looked old and decayed. "Well, this doesn't look too safe," Elizabeth observed. "We've got to go in if we're going to get the artifact," Shadow said. "So let's go." He marched into the temple. Rouge and Elizabeth followed him, a bit apprehensively. They walked a little ways longer. Then Shadow stopped abruptly and held up his hand. "Stop. I heard something moving." The girls froze. Was it a wild animal? Shadow and Elizabeth drew their guns. Rouge crouched into a defensive position. A small Mobian walked into their line of view, then stopped as it noticed them. Slowly, the Mobian approached them. "Hello?" the Mobian asked cautiously, keeping its distance. It advanced into a beam of light, revealing itself as a young brown hedgehog with blue eyes. Shadow and Elizabeth dropped their guns. "It's just a kid," Shadow said with relief. "What are you doing out here, little guy?" Rouge asked, crouching down a little to make eye contact with the hedgehog. The hedgehog hesitated for a while. Finally, he said, "I'm... uh... just wandering around." "You shouldn't be out here," Shadow stated. "It's not safe for kids. You should go back to your home." "I'm fine," said the hedgehog. "Actually, I'm looking around for something." "What are you looking for?" Elizabeth spoke for the first time, sounding a bit hostile. The hedgehog looked surprised. "What's it to you?" He walked away a few steps. Rouge elbowed Elizabeth. "Why so defensive? He's just a boy." Elizabeth frowned. "I don't know, Rouge... But that boy reminds me of somebody." "Who?" Rouge pressed. "I don't know... I can't quite place him... But he definitely looks familar," Elizabeth replied. Rouge shrugged. "He just looks like a kid to me. Lighten up." Elizabeth shook her head. "Yea, okay. I'm fine. Let's go find that artifact." Chapter 8 - Short-Lived Reunion (ElectricSparx)Category:Fan FictionCategory:RomanceCategory:Action Arriving on the shores of North Island once again felt rejuvenating for Cythan. "Well, I can see why Alphus loves it here. You almost never want to leave." He heard the sound of a craft getting ready to land, so he looked up. "Well, well." Alphus and ES hopped out of the starfighter. "Hello, Cythan." ES said, crossing his arms. "What brings you back to North Island?" Alphus asked. "I need the professor's help with an attack plan." Cythan replied. "Attack plan? For what?" said ES. "Raiding Elizabeth's castle." "I see. We're also here to talk to the professor." "Well, let's go then." The three heroes proceeded towards Technik's lab. Janus frowned. Who were these people? They didn't look like any archeologists. Perhaps he should follow them and see what was in that temple. Hiding in the bushes, a robot beeped and blipped. It appeared to be sending a message... Inside Technik's lab, the heroes were greeted by many robots. The professor himself walked towards the door. "Oh, hello, you three. What brings you here?" Cythan stepped forward. "I need your help with an attack plan for raiding Elizabeth's castle." "What?! I thought we had her sent to Prison Island?" "Apparently they let her free if she promised to be on good behavior. But I don't buy that." "Well, I'll help you with that attack plan then, Cythan... And what are the rest of you here for?" Alphus crossed his arms. "Elizabeth's back on the island again." "Oh, no." said Technik. "Oh, is she? For what reason?" Cythan said, raising an eyebrow. "Well--" Just then, an alarm sounded. Technik ran towards the computer. "What is it? What have you found?" An image displayed on the screen showed Elizabeth, Shadow, and Rouge entering the temple in the jungle. "I see she's brought backup this time." remarked Cythan. "She's attempting to steal a powerful magic artifact..." said Technik. Alphus chimed in. "I've heard the stories about that artifact. If she gets her hands on it, the world will be doomed!" ES frowned. "Where exactly is that temple? I never saw it when I was running through the jungle." Technik pressed a button, and a map appeared, with the location of the temple. "That's where it is. I hope you can get there soon enough." ES smirked. "Me get somewhere late. Have you forgotten my ability to run faster than light?" "This is no time for bragging, you must get there before Elizabeth gets her hands on that artifact." "Gotcha." ES said, grabbing Cythan and Alphus, zooming out of the lab at lightspeed. ''"Godspeed, heroes. Even you're going to need it this time." Technik thought as he concentrated on the monitor feed. Chapter 9 - Some Extra Help (wildgirlN) Cogs was sitting next to a run-down wall, chatting with her boyfriend, Ethan. She noticed a strange shadow on the wall next to her. It was wiggling, with multiple legs... and... "Spider!" Cogs yelped, jumping to her feet and posing to kill it. Wildcat burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Fooled ya!" She dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch. Cogs dropped her stance and sighed. "And who are you?" "Name's Wildcat. Wanna join a secret rebellion?" Wildcat swung her fist. Cogs frowned. "What kind of rebellion? Against who?" "Against this girl named Princess Elizabeth. She's a real lousy ruler and her kingdom hates her, so me and this weird wizardy guy are gonna take her down!" Wildcat exclaimed. "The who?" Cogs asked. Ethan spoke up, "Isn't Princess Elizabeth the girl with the huge price on her head?" "Elizabeth has a bounty now? Man, she's more infamous than I thought," said Wildcat, shaking her head. "Anyway, are you gonna join the rebellion or not?" "Sure. I could use some extra cash," replied Cogs. "Ethan?" Ethan held his hands up. "No thanks. I don't like killing girls anymore." He winked at Cogs. Cogs rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself, ya little coward. Love ya." She blew Ethan a kiss and hurried off with Wildcat. -- "Well? Where is this wizard?" Cogs asked, looking around. Wildcat scratched her head. "He was right here by this tree..." "Well he must have left then," Cogs said, sighing. "But why would he leave?" Wildcat asked. "I have no idea. I don't even know this guy," Cogs replied. "That was a rhetorical question," Wildcat mumbled. "Well, now what? Should we carry on this rebellion without the wizard guy?" Cogs asked. "Why not?" Wildcat scratched 'Rebel Headcorters' into the tree. "Let's round up some more help and go raid the castle!" Chapter 10 - Reaching The Princess (wildgirlN) Betha felt like pacing in worry, but like a princess should, she sat quietly on the bed with her hands in her lap. It had been at least an hour, and Princess Elizabeth still hadn't come back. Was this the attack her book had talked about? Were the rebels coming to take the castle? She had to do something besides sit in the castle, but she didn't know what. She didn't know where the princess was, and even if she did, how could she get there? Maybe there was something in the secret room that could get her to the princess. She'd looked around the place, but she'd only been able to identify the time machine from one of her fantasy books. Besides, there might be stuff here in the past that wasn't there in the present. Betha got up and left the room, going slowly so she would not panic. She went down to the secret room again and examined the various objects. There was a trunk that Betha didn't recognize from the present, so she opened it. Inside were several photos of a gray female hedgehog and a green male hedgehog. She didn't know what the photos were, so she replaced them and closed the trunk. The next thing she looked at was similar to the time machine, but it had no numbers, just an on/off switch and a start/stop button. There was an odd little box attached to the side of the machine. It was labeled, 'Elizabeth DNA'. Betha frowned. She knew what DNA was, but why was it inside this box? She noticed a thick book without a cover taped to the side of the machine. She reached for it but couldn't quite get it. "Fairy?" she asked. Her fairy, a tiny white ball with six wings, emerged from her sleeve and flew up to the paper. It tugged at the tape with its magic and finally yanked it off, dropping the book on Betha's head. Betha winced and grabbed the book off her head. "Thanks... fairy..." The fairy darted back into Betha's sleeve. Betha sighed. The fairy was a little careless, but it certainly was loyal. Her eyes turned to the book. The cover read 'Instruction Manual for Teleporter'. A teleporter? That was good news! (Not finished)